


Тигролов

by Ampaseh



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Daddy Kink, Dehumanization, Don't copy to another site, Double Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, PWP without Porn, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Он знал, что возьмёт Дэмиана на семье.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson (past), onesided Damian Wayne/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 20
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Тигролов

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breaking Damian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801651) by [nursal1060](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060). 



— Папа, — аккуратно произносит Дэмиан. Без желчи, придерживая голос, будто впервые ступает на сломанную и сросшуюся ногу. Слово для него явно новое.

«Вот как, значит», — с любопытством думает Слэйд.

Он знал, что надо целить в семью — у всех бэт-паршивцев это самое нежное место, как не заросший родничок, и это же их главная опора. Семья им вместо хребта. Перебей зверю хребет, и можешь хоть освежевать его, хоть заласкать до смерти голыми руками, он больше не укусит.

План был другим: вспомнить его сладкого, сладкого старшего брата. Вспомнить, как тот плакал от стыда, кончая у Слэйда на коленях. Хочешь, расскажу, как ему нравится, пацан? Хочешь послушать его голос? У меня сохранились записи. Хочешь получить его хотя бы так?

Он знал, что возьмёт Дэмиана на семье.

Ну, чуть-чуть промахнулся.

— Да. — Слэйд кладёт ему ладонь на плечо. Пускай она лежит тяжёлым грузом одобрения, но не давит, не понукает. Сейчас главное — не спугнуть. И никаких «сынков», а то вскинется на дыбы. Горячая кровь. Лучшее, что есть в его породе. — Ты моя кровь, — говорит Слэйд, взвешивая каждое слово, и на пробу поглаживает большим пальцем смуглую шею. Пацан позволяет, не дёргается. Хорошо. — Я горжусь тобой. Ты всё сделаешь правильно.

Дэмиан смотрит с благодарностью, опускает ресницы и встаёт на колени.


End file.
